Dear Mason
by Confused Yellow Stallion
Summary: Letters to Mason from the VA characters. Going to be followed by letters to Adrian, Lissa, Dimitri, etc. Title is subject to change.
1. Dear Mason, Love Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own VA. That credit goes to the wonderful Richelle Mead. Poo. :(**

**A/N:** This authors note is actually a strange authors note to warn you about the insane amount of authors notes at the end. Whether or not you choose to read them is your own choice.

* * *

Dear Mason,  
I remember when we met in our elementary school years. You were shooting hoops with Eddie Castile and I wanted to join in. You told me no girl could ever play on your court, so I threw the ball at the back of your head. I'm not completely heartless, so I did make sure that you were ok, then Eddie started cracking up, we followed, and just like that we were friends. You were a cute ginger, always making jokes, and I, the "exotic" brunette, always got into trouble. You, Lissa, and Eddie took turns in keeping me company during my many detentions, but it was mostly you. During our time spent together, we made up silly stories about ourselves as guardians. We would be Lissa's "guardians" in the hallways and during class. Aside from Eddie, all our classmates and teachers were potential Strigoi. I sometimes slacked off, but you never allowed any harm to come to Lissa.

In middle school we shared the passion of wanting to fight and to prove ourselves, and I knew you'd be a great guardian someday. We always "trained" with each other during free time, fighting endlessly until we ended up with bruises and scratches all over our bodies. We fought our classmates too, in a survival of the fittest mode. We always won, and that's how we got our badass reputation. Did you know they sent notes to our parents? They said they couldn't "control" us, and we would need to be taken care of if things got too out of hand. They never did, though, because soon enough, we were in the upper classes and Lissa's family died. The two of us ran away. I never said goodbye. I dreamed about you sometimes, when we were away. Sometimes I dreamed that you and I were both Lissa's guardians after graduation. We were famous guardians, and our necks were covered with Molnija marks, and we even had some of those strange star-shaped marks for our bigger battles. Sometimes in the dreams, you ran away with Lissa and I, and we became a couple.

But when Lissa and I returned to St. Vlads, you accepted us again, no questions asked. You didn't care to hear tales or rumors of why we left, or how we didn't get caught. There was something else that you wanted, though. Me. I'm sorry that I never returned your love. I'm sorry you died without a girlfriend who was completely committed to you. I wish I could have saved you. There are no words to explain the pain and remorse I feel to this day when I think of you. A part of my heart died along with you in Spokane. If only you could see me now... I hope you would be proud of how much I've changed.  
I miss you, Mase.  
Love,  
Rose.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I've already warned you about this, but I'll try to make it short. There's a link on my profile to the **Official Vampire Academy Movie** page on facebook. Like that page if you want to help support an upcoming movie.

This is a one-shot, but it doesn't have to be. **If you liked this letter, and want me to continue writing VA letters, simply write in the comments or in a PM that you want me to continue this.** I have plans for a Dimitri letter, and an Adrian letter, but I will not write them until I'm sure this story is recieved in a good light. Further letters will also be less serious. I realize this one is a little sad, but expect future writings of mine to be funnier, cuter, etc. They're not all emo.

This is my first VA fanfic, and if you have any requests for another story, **write it in the reviews or a PM**. There are not many ideas that I will deny, although I do not guarantee your request will be made into a story.


	2. Dear Mason, Love Eddie

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns it all. But I own Dimitri's heart.**  
**Dimitri: No you don't...**  
**Me: Oh, poo.**

* * *

Dear Mason,  
You were always my best friend through thick and thin. You brought out my fun side, which a lot of people never thought I had. You made me into the guardian that I am today. I had plans for us, you know. You and I were going to be the guardians for a royal Moroi. We were going to be best friends forever. I wish I hadn't followed you to Spokane. I should have talked you out of it. Now I'm living my life every day, regretting my choices, regretting not being a good enough guardian. I should have saved you. Rose should have saved you. But we weren't good enough, weren't fast enough, and now you've passed on. I have flashbacks to those days all the time. I was so drugged up that you didn't even look like Mason. You were... really fuzzy. And it's sad that's my final memories of my best friend.

You were the funniest kid I ever met. The best thing about your humor was that you didn't even need to make fun of people to get a good joke. Rose saw your ghost after you died. She said you looked really sad, like it wasn't even you. I guess jokes don't go over the same way in the afterlife. I hope you laughed at that, that you're regaining your happiness in death. That when I die and join you, it'll be just like before - you making jokes and me, being serious but laughable Eddie.

We used to be so simple, playing Ding Dong Ditch late at night in the dorms. Prank calling Kirova after you got detention, or I got yelled at. Remember when we played man hunt at night? With Rose on our team we always won. I remember you when we partied. You barely drank, same with me. That's my favorite part, that we had fun without drugs or drinking. You could crack me up with an impersonation of a stick. You would've been a great comedian.

I've spoken with your parents a few times since then. It's weird that I never met them before. They barely even knew you since you were practically raised by the school. But they're nice people, and they raised you right. Sometimes I'll sit in your bedroom for hours just thinking. No one had the heart to throw away any of your stuff. Your bedroom was filled with books. Some of them were written by comedians, some were actual comic books, but my favorite books were about St. Vladimir and Anna. You did your own reseach for Rose. It's amazing how in love you were. How dedicated your were to just one person. I haven't felt that yet, but I always keep an eye on Rose. Lissa sees it as a crush, but I'm just doing my duty, proctecting your girlfriend, since I couldn't protect you. I know she'll move on someday, sometimes I wonder if she already did, but I know that she will always have memories of you in her heart.

I'll always miss you, Mason.  
Love,  
Eddie Castile

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are what keeps this story alive, so if you like this story, and want to read future chapters, write a review; it's free, it only takes a minute, and it will ensure at least one more chapter. The number of reviews will determine how soon the next chapter is up.**

Thank you to: **polofreak15** - who gave me the idea of using other characters to write letters to Mason. I will still be writing letters to other characters from Rose, but expect at least 1 more letter to Mason.  
Further thanks to: **SteffanyDragomir, Vampz-Rockz-My-Sockz, Sylvia Hathaway, WildChild, **and** mases girl **for reviewing. 5 reviews = a new chapter within 3 days, so here it is! And Polofreak15's review counts as one towards the next chapter.


	3. Dear Mason, Love Dimitri

**Author's Note:** I haven't updated this story in the longest time, and I feel terrible about that, so I'm giving you a chapter that I was saving for the end. One of my favorite chapters. Hope you all like. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead, evil genius does. Even though he has publicly denied it, I still claim that I own at least part of Dimitri's heart. :P

* * *

Dear Mason,  
Rose doesn't always make good decisions in life, but she made the best decision in dating you. You had the best intentions when venturing to Spokane, and I can only respect you for that. As a guardian, and especially as a school guardian, I regret every day not finding you in time, not saving you. There's only so much a guy can forgive himself for, and I can never forgive myself for giving away vital information that essentially killed you. You were a good kid, you were passionate about your work, determined to see justice, and you remained optimistic in the face of danger. You weren't trying to be a hero, you were just trying to do the right thing. Take it from me, kid, you're a hero. You helped save her, you helped save Rose.

I know she was your first true love. You were so protective and loving with her. You two had so much fun with each other. She deserved you, she needed someone her own age who could allow himself to love her. You were the most worthy man. I promise you, I will not let your death be in vain. I will take care of her and make sure she remembers how much you have positively impacted her life. I know you suspected something was up from the start. I tried to stop it. I always knew in my heart that you were the better choice for Rose. But she's stubborn, and she always wants what she can't have. If I could turn time backward, I would have stayed away, given you a chance. But selfishly, I wanted her to be with me as well.

I know I hardly knew you well. After all, I wasn't your teacher or guardian. But the best and brightest students always make themselves known, and you were always one of them. Though you weren't one of my students, I still wished I had been there. I would rather have died myself, than had a student die. Especially one who had such a promising future.

It was harder than anything to explain what happened to your parents. Fighting a Strigoi seems measly compared to telling a parent that their child is dead. Knowing their death is partially due to yourself, makes it seem ten times even harder. I cried for the first time in a long time that night. You were too young, and you weren't supposed to die. Rose killed your captors, and it seemed only fitting that her first kills were made to avenge your death. Thank you for protecting your friends that night. We all grieve your absence each day.

Love from,

Guardian Dimitri Belikov

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you all think. Am hoping to continue on with this story, the reviews will help me decide.


End file.
